Azcadelia
Overview Azcadelia is a ranged magical character whose potent shadeling pets are the base of her power, As versatile as she is devastating, Azcadelia can disable her enemies before focusing her shadelings to annihilate the opponent while slipping into the protective veil of her shadowy domain to evade retaliation. Story Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a goodly witch whose magical gifts were widely praised by the townsfolk she happily served. So revered and respected was the good witch that the town's noble lord and lady asked her to help them conceive a child. She made for them many salves and potions, but even the witch's brews could not cure the lady of her barren womb. The nobles then begged the witch to use her magicks. She cautioned that such a thing would bear great risks, but they insisted that the spell be cast. As the witch had predicted, the poor lady's life was drained as she gave birth to three beautiful sons. Heartbroken over the loss of his love, the nobleman demanded that the witch restore his wife to him. She refused and reminded the nobleman of her warnings, but her argument only stoked his sorrow into anger. He locked the witch away in the lowest dungeon of his castle. After a year of cruel imprisonment, the witch was broken and agreed to her captor's demands. But the nobleman did not see that the witch's once goodly heart had become cold and twisted at the injustice she had endured. For seven days and seven nights, the witch cast her spell, weaving her vengeful spite into a dark curse. At the stroke of midnight on the seventh night, the shadows stirred as shrouds in a stormy gale, and then all lights went out. From the darkness emerged a shadow, her form gowned and regal. The lady Azcadelia had been returned from her grave, as the witch had promised. The screams from the castle echoed through the town below. Doors were locked and windows barred as the townspeople huddled in their beds and prayed for the nightmare to end. At daybreak, a search party was sent into the castle. When they came to the lord's chambers, they found his body cold and lifeless, a grimace of terror in his blackened eyes. Three cribs stood empty, and no sign of the darling babes was found by the townsfolk that day. Then sunset came and once again the people locked themselves away, but they could not hide from the shadow. Azcadelia and her children, now twisted by the curse as she, wrought the witch's vengeance upon the town; no man, woman, or child escaped the wicked lady and her hungry brood. For a thousand years, Azcadelia and her sons wandered the shadows between worlds, only recently coming to a broken, shattered place, drawn here by the echoes of violence and suffering. Now, all of Graxia will be visited by the ancient curse, and none will be spared from the shadow. Abilities Champion Tree Trivia *Queen Azcadelia is based on the Queen of Hearts card and a fairy tale character with the same name popularized by Alice in Wonderland. *Buttercup Azcadelia has a color scheme similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series (ironically, prior to her release, she was predicted by some players to have a Princess Peach skin but this didn't come to pass). *Her name might have come from Azkadellia, the antagonist of Tin Man. *Voiced by Lead Designer, Amanda Flock Spotlight Category:Champion Tree Category:Immortals Category:Azcadelia Category:Caster